Modern computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and laptops, provide capabilities to scan for and connect to multiple types of networks, such as Wi-Fi and cellular networks, via access points. While constantly or frequently scanning for access points may ensure that access points are identified whenever available, the scanning process requires significant power usage, resulting in rapid exhaustion of batteries in battery-powered devices. Further, in many situations, such as traveling in a car or other mode of rapid transport, the effective range of stationary access points results in little or no time to make use of connections thereto. Scanning for and connecting to transient networks/access points may result in substantial interference with network connection use due to frequent connection and reconnection with little time in between.
Further, if scanning for access points is limited to conserve battery power, ensuring consistent connection to networks may require frequent manual settings changes of the device, reducing the convenience of the user experience. Use of mobile computing devices across a variety of networks and environments demands a highly flexible solution for conserving battery power while enhancing the consistency and quality of network connections.